Amen omen
by Babel121
Summary: Cadeau pour Howan. Yaoi, ItaKabu, POV Kabuto. L'espion d'Orochimaru pense à sa relation avec son ancien amant...


**Auteuse** : Babel  
**Titre** : Amen omen  
**Série** : Naruto  
**Genre** : Yaoi, POV Kabuto, cadeau pour Howan !!!  
**Couple** : KabuIta !!

**Disclaimer** : Ni Itachi ni Kabuto ne m'appartiennent -- De toutes façons, si Kabu devait appartenir à une fikeuse, ça serait à Howan ;;;

**AMEN OMEN **

**_What started as a whisper,_****_  
_****Slowly turned into a scream. **

La première fois que je t'ai vu, tu m'as tout de suite déplu.  
Ton air froid et arrogant m'insupportait mais je devais jouer mon rôle, n'étant qu'un subordonné d'Orochimaru-sama alors que tu étais un membre honoraire d'Akatsuki.  
Chaque fois que je te croisais au détour d'un couloir, je te saluais poliment, respectant mon statut inférieur au tien même si tu ne me répondais jamais.  
Jusqu'au jour où tu m'as projeté contre le mur pour m'embrasser sauvagement.

_**Searching for an answer**_**_  
__Where__ the question is unseen._**

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu m'avais choisi mais je n'ai pas cherché longtemps.  
Arriver à me mettre dans les bonnes moeurs d'un des plus puissants membres ne pouvait que m'être bénéfique.

_**I don't know where you came from**_**_  
__And I dont know where you've gone._**

Qui ignore qui tu es ? Toi, Uchiha Itachi, celui qui a massacré son propre clan à l'âge de 15 ans.  
Mais je n'ai jamais compris tes buts. Malgré toutes les nuits que nous avons passées ensemble, je n'ai pas réussi à te tirer un mot sur cela.  
Tu es un vrai mystère vivant... Et ça doit être ça qui est si attirant chez toi...

_**Old friends become old strangers**_**_  
__Between__ darkness and the door _**

Et pourtant...  
J'avais déjà choisi ma voie en me mettant au service d'Orochimaru.  
Alors, quand il a quitté l'organisation une nuit, je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de le suivre.  
Et je ne t'ai pas revu depuis...  
Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir dit adieu.

_**Amen omen, will I see your face again?**_**_  
__Amen omen, can I find a place within_  
_To__ live my life without you?_**

Souvent, je me demande si je te reverrai un jour...  
Mes nuits dans tes bras se rappellent à moi dans mes rêves, me laissant un arrière-goût amer au réveil.  
Même la présence d'Orochimaru-sama à mes côtés ne parvient pas à faire taire ce vide en moi.  
Je manque de toi.

_**I still hear you saying**_**_  
__"All of life is chance,_  
_And is sweetest, is sweetest when at a glance"_**

Tu ne disais pas grand chose mais le peu que tu as laissé glisser m'a profondément marqué.  
Certains de tes principes de vie sont profondément encrés dans ma mémoire.  
Ta philosophie de vie et ta quête de force font de toi un être puissant et dangereusement attirant.  
Tel un papillon attiré par une flamme, je n'ai pas hésité à brûler mes ailes devant ta grandeur.

_**But I live,**_**_  
__I live a hundred, a hundred lifetimes in a day._  
_But I die a little _  
_In__ every breath that I take. _**

Ma condition d'espion me permet de vivre dans la peau de n'importe qui...  
Mais justement à cause d'elle, je ne pourrai jamais atteindre un statut tel que le tien.  
Quelque soit le rôle qu'il joue, un comédien reste un comédien. Et même le plus talentueux d'entre eux ne pourra jamais devenir le personnage qu'il interprète... Le maquillage et le jeu finissent toujours par s'émietter face à une force supérieure à celle de l'acteur.  
Et même si je m'améliore, l'écart entre nos puissances restera éternellement phénoménal.

_**Amen omen, will I see your face again?**_**_  
__Amen omen, can I find a place within_  
_To__ live my life without you?_**

Quand je te reverrai un jour, comment réagiras-tu face à moi ?  
M'en voudras-tu de t'avoir laissé ainsi sans rien te dire ? Ou alors, retourneras-tu dans l'indifférence d'auparavant ?  
Il m'arrive parfois d'espérer que tu me reprendras à tes côtés ne serait-ce que pour une nuit...  
Mais ma raison reprend bien vite le dessus et je cesse de me faire des illusions.

_**I listen to a whisper,**_**_  
__Slowly drift away._**

Ta voix se répercute quelques fois dans mon esprit, murmure presque inaudible venu de ma mémoire. Le plus souvent, c'est mon prénom qu'elle murmure de la même façon que tu le faisais.  
De cette manière si personnelle qui me donnait des frissons rien qu'à l'entendre.  
Avec ce ton qui promettait mille plaisirs et délices...

_**Silence is the loudest,**_**_  
__Parting__ word you never say. _**

La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu dormais encore dans le lit que nous avions partagé.  
Le jour n'était pas encore levé et l'heure de rendez-vous avec Orochimaru-sama approchait.  
Je ne t'ai pas réveillé... Que t'aurais-je dis ? Que je te quittais et que ces moments de plaisir n'arriveraient plus jamais ?  
Je ne crois pas que cela aurait servit à quelque chose... Tu n'aurais rien fait pour me retenir et tu n'aurais même sûrement pas dit un mot en me regardant partir...  
Tu es ainsi, froid et silencieux... Aussi bien dans ta manière d'être que dans celle de tuer...

_**I put, I put your world **_**_  
__Into__ my veins _  
_Now a voiceless sympathy_  
_Is all that remains._**

Mais j'aimais ce silence.  
J'aimais savoir que tu étais là rien qu'en sentant ta présence forte à mes côtés.  
J'aimais la surprise que tu me faisais parfois en arrivant derrière moi sans un bruit sans que je ne m'en rende compte.  
J'aimais ce silence plein de puissance et de vie.  
Maintenant, le silence est vide...

_**Amen omen, will I see your face again?**_**_  
__Amen omen, can I find a place within_  
_To__ live my life without you?_**

Je me rends bien compte que tu me manques énormément.  
Mais je me doute que le fait que je sois partit ne change rien à ta vie...  
Tu as bien dû trouver rapidement quelqu'un pour prendre la place que j'ai laissée vide...  
Et dans un sens ça me fait mal... Mal de savoir que je ne t'étais pas indispensable alors que, dans mon cas, personne d'autre que toi ne pourra prendre la place laissée vacante dans mon coeur...

_**Amen omen, will I see your face again?**_**_  
__Amen omen, will I see your face again?_  
_Amen omen, can i find the strength within_  
_To__ live my life _  
_Amen omen _**

Tu me manques.

**OWARI **

Itachi : ...  
Kabuto : ...  
Babel : Alors ? é.  
Itachi : ...  
Kabuto _coup d'oeil vers Itachi_ : Jamais je ne ressentirais un truc dans ce genre pour un type pareil...  
Babel : O.o  
Itachi _regard vers Kabuto_ : ...  
_Itachi choppe Kabuto par le bras et l'entraîne _  
Babel : Euh... Si tu lui fais mal, Howan me pardonnera jamais !!! .  
Itachi : Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal...  
Kabuto : Et ut vas me faire quoi alors ?  
Itachi : Te prouver que cette histoire peut arriver... _repars en direction de la chambre en tirant derrière lui un Kabuto des plus stupéfait _  
Kabuto : O.O  
Babel : Attends !!! Juste histoire que je place des caméras dans la chambre avant !!! _cours après les deux bishos_


End file.
